<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's All We Have by FiannaRain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674314">It's All We Have</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiannaRain/pseuds/FiannaRain'>FiannaRain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's All We Have Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Gen, Genoa (hetalia), Hetalia, Magic, Magic Is a Thing, Magic Revealed, Magical Hetalia, Post-Apocalypse, feli is probably evil, some people are hiding secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiannaRain/pseuds/FiannaRain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a post-apocalyptic world, the nations struggle to survive. Those who were thought to be lost come back and a secret is spilled.</p><p>(Rating may change later on)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's All We Have Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hetalia yall, haha. Anyways, this story is cross-posted on FanFiction.net so if you want to read ahead please check that out. Anyways, on with the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>Prologue</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Basch paced back and forth, gripping his rifle worriedly. "Where is she, where is she?" He had looked everywhere in the house, all the spots where she usually hung out and even called several other nations asking if they had seen her. And they all had said that they hadn't. He had decided that maybe she was out doing something but after a week it all went downhill. He had checked Lilli's room just to make to be sure when he had found so splatters of blood by the windowsill and signs of what appeared to be a struggle. Basch decided to do something that he had never wanted to do, ever. He called a world meeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, not a world meeting. More like a European meeting. He didn't quite trust the other nations quite yet, not that the Europeans were all that reliable. He kept pacing as the different nations entered the room, making sure to steer clear of the angry Swiss. Then, at last, everyone had arrived. No one daring to argue, nor speak a word in fear of angering him even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he spoke. "Well, I bet you are all wondering why I have called a meeting." He was met with silence. Taking a breath, he told them the news. "I believe that Liechtenstein has been kidnapped." The room gasped, the more fraidy-cat nations clung to or hid behind others.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Lilli stumbled and supported herself on a tree. Suddenly she doubled over a started coughing, little specks of blood splattered on the forest floor. Holding her hands over her ears she muttered, "Make it stop. Make the ringing stop." Shakily she continued to trip and stumble on. Lilli went on like this for several hours before she came across an abandoned fox den. "Remember, you need to remember." She groaned and doubled over to cough again. "Don't forget." Shakily she slipped down into the den and collapsed from exhaustion. As her eyes drifted close, she let out a whisper. "Please forgive me, Big Bruder."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1 - Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A glimpse of the current world and a startling discovery with consequences that which we do not know yet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, some deep conversation that I actually cannot write. Francis and Natalya are gloom and doom besties. Erland and Peter have no idea what they're doing. <br/>I was listening to medieval rock when writing this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Previously</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't forget." Shakily she slipped down into the den and collapsed from exhaustion. As her eyes drifted close, she let out a whisper. "Please forgive me, Big Bruder."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p>
<p>The world is vastly different than it once was. Nearly 200 years have passed since Lilli disappeared without a trace. The country of Liechtenstein had gone into isolation, Switzerland following shortly after. Nobody entered or left the two countries, and all communication was cut off. Much like how Japan had been in isolation for many years. The other nations worried for their friend and could only hope that he was doing all right.</p>
<p>That was not all that changed. As predicted, global warming took a turn for the worst. Natural disasters wreaked every continent, and eventually became a daily part of life. About 10 years ago things started to calm down. But by then it was too late. The world's population was a third of what it once was, and nobody knew if it would ever come back.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Francis stood atop the hill of trash. The wind whipped through his golden hair; his blue eyes watched as dark clouds rolled in from the Northeast. "Looks like a storm is coming." A voice commented from behind him. He turned and gave a wry smile.</p>
<p>"Bonjour Natalya." He said. She sighed and they both turned to watch the clouds. "Best that we get going then." She nodded and the two of them made their way down the hill to patrol the border of the area known as The Wastes.</p>
<p>The Wastes. A large stretch of land covered in garbage; it was the size of a large desert. Nobody was quite sure how so much trash had ended up in one place, but there was one thing that they knew for certain. That it was an extremely dangerous place.</p>
<p>Francis and Natalya walked side by side along the border. The territory that they needed to cover stretched from a small toxic lake to a burnt and withered away forest about 20 kilometres from the Liechtenstein border. There had once been a small creek that ran through here, but it had since dried up.</p>
<p>These areas needed to be patrolled for one particularly important reason. There were several tribes that lived out there. As scavengers and hunters among the mountains of trash. And they were more than willing to kill to gain more territory. They also had a habit of sneaking into houses that were along the border to steal from the occupants.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, this month's world meeting was taking place in a small town not far from The Wastes. So, every few hours, the nations would take turns patrolling the border. And unknown to these two, there was someone following them.</p>
<p>Well, more like multiple someone’s.</p>
<p>"Ah-achoo!" Erland sneezed. Someone must be talking about him.</p>
<p>"Shhh, are you trying to get us caught?" Peter hissed. Erland glared at him.</p>
<p>"Well, it's not my fault." He peeked over a crate. "Looks like they're on the move."</p>
<p>The two of them crept forward, making sure to keep at a safe distance. After a while started to really pick up. Peter touched his hat to make sure that it had not been blown away. They were starting to near the forest. Erland shivered, "Ugh, that place really gives me the creeps." Peter nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>They had finally got to the edge of the forest. They heard Francis say, "We just need to check the area and then we can head back." Quickly the two of them ran and hid behind a tree just with the forest. They tensed as the two adults drew nearer. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and Peter's hat flew off his head, headed right towards the approaching nations.</p>
<p>"Shoot!" Peter exclaimed, "Run!" The boys shot up and headed deep into the forest.</p>
<p>They were quickly approaching a clearing when Erland suddenly tripped and fell down a hole in the ground.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Francis and Natalya walked in sullen silence. If one looked closely you could see bags under their eyes and messy hair. "Hey, France? " Natalya asked her companion.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" He answered tiredly.</p>
<p>"Ever wonder that one day, that we will just disappear?"</p>
<p>Francis gave a small sigh and looked up at the sky with the eyes of a man who had experienced too much pain. "I don't know Natalya; we aren't as strong as we once were. That's for sure."</p>
<p>She nodded, "Even those of us who once had great empires are dying. Like you. And yet, no one notices. The others, nations who are still strong." She clenched her fists briefly. "I don't think even my own siblings have noticed."</p>
<p>Francis gave her a hug. After Natalya had calmed down, they pulled apart. "Let's just get this over with." He said. "We just need to check the area and then we can head back." And so, the two nations headed toward the forest.</p>
<p>Smack. A blue and white sailor hat blew into Francis on a particularly strong gust of wind. Instantaneously the two of them were on guard. They heard someone shout "Run!" In a distinctly British accent, and two small figures ran into the forest. Natalia and Francis glanced at each other. "Should we check it out?" Natalya asked.</p>
<p>"I think so," Francis responded, already starting to head into the forest. "Just to be safe."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Peter leaned over the hole and looks down. "Are you okay?" He called.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm fine!" Erland called back. "But you should come and check this out!" Mentally shrugging, Peter climbed into the hole.</p>
<p>After Erland had fallen into the hole he noticed two things. One, it was far bigger than one would expect it to be, and very roomy too. Two, there was a girl down here with him, and she appeared to be asleep.</p>
<p>Peter called to him from above and he decided that he should see this. So he said that he should come down. Once Peter was standing beside him spoke. "Look over there. You see her right?" Peter nodded, looking mildly concerned.</p>
<p>"Is she okay?" The two of them looked at the girl. She wore a fuchsia, old-fashioned dress and had a purple ribbon in her blonde hair. "And how long do you think that she's been down here. I mean, look at those cobwebs." Undeniably, there were some cobwebs clinging to the girl's dress.</p>
<p>Erland tilted his head, "I don't know." He paused. "Should we wake her?" Peter opened his mouth to respond when they both froze. There were voices overhead, and it sounded like they were going to find their hiding spot.</p>
<p>Peter hissed. “Quick, just wake her up. Maybe she can distract them long enough for us to escape." But just as Erland went to poke her, the girl's eyes snapped open. And found himself staring into a pair of green, almost teal eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, who do you think the girl is? Cookies for those who guess right! And what could this mean for the rest of the story? *Gasps*<br/>I hope you all have a wonderful rest of your day, my lovely tiny children(readers).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2 - Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two parties finally meet, what will happen next? The air is tense.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yosh, the editing. I didn't realize how many spelling mistakes there were. Slightly different than the FF.net version because I actually edited lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</p><p>Her eyes snapped open. She frowned and tilted her head. Who was this fiery-haired boy with the scar? And why was he wearing such funny clothing? And where was she anyway? It looked like she was underground, that was odd. She couldn't remember being somewhere underground. Her eyes widened. In fact, she couldn't remember anything at all!</p><p>"Are you okay?" The boy asked.</p><p>She looked around. "I, I don't know." She said hesitantly. A look of confusion crossed his face. He looked like he was going to say something when another boy ran in.</p><p>This boy was blond and wore a blue and white sailor's outfit. He also had oddly thick eyebrows. Bright azure eyes filled with worry. "We have to leave. Now." The first boy stood up in alarm.</p><p>"They're that close already?!" The other one nodded. "Alright," He turned to her. "Can you stand?" He asked. She nodded, and with some support from the second boy she shakily stood up. "Peter will help you, but we got to hurry."</p><p>She wasn't quite sure who or what they were running from. But as they made their way through the earthen passageways, she felt the need to protect her new acquaintances. Peter and the one who first found her. And as they finally found an exit and came up aboveground, she made up her mind that she would protect these two as if they were her own family. <em>No matter what.</em></p>
<hr/><p>They found themselves in a clearing. Towering above the group were trees that were, had they been alive, magnificent. But now they were only skeletal, a glimpse into a life that once was. Peter looked upwards in amazement. He noticed that Erland and the girl were doing the same. "It's beautiful." The girl gasped softly. Indeed, it was. The bare branches weaving with each other to form a ring to look through to the sky. It was like a portal to another realm that they only dream of.</p><p>Something wet hit his nose. He looked up again and a raindrop landed in his eye. "Looks like it's starting to rain. We better find some shelter." Erland nodded sharply. He chose a direction and they started to walk. He thinks its west, it was hard to tell.</p><p>"Stop right there!" A French-accented voice called from behind them. Well shit.</p>
<hr/><p>Francis peered down the deep hole. "Are you sure they went down there?"</p><p>Natalya only nodded. "Yes, I'm sure of it." With that, she approached the entrance and jumped. Francis sighed in defeat. Looked like he was going to have to go down. "Are you coming?" She hollered up.</p><p>"Oui, I am." He responded and took the leap. He slid down the dirt wall, nearly crashing into Natalya on landing. She stood there looking very perplexed. She was a great tracker so something must be off for her to be looking like that. "Is something wrong?" He asked, coming to stand beside her.</p><p>"Well, they obviously came down here. You can tell by the footprints. They appear to have been doing something before they leave that way." She pointed to the side tunnel that excited the surprisingly spacious room. "But the odd thing is that,” at this point she crouched down to show him. “From this indentation here along with the disturbance of dust indicates that there was already someone here. And that this third-person joined them. Although it does appear that they have a bit of limp like they are injured or haven't walked in a really long time." She paused briefly to think, “Though, it is most likely the former.”</p><p>Francis frowned. "That is quite strange, but there is only one way to find out. Follow them." At that, his friend stood up and led the way through the tunnels.</p>
<hr/><p>It felt like ages till they finally saw natural light again. A light that wasn’t the dim glow that Natalya had conjured up. Yes, magic was real; it had become increasingly popular after the last devastating 200 years. Even if most of it was very weak and not all that strong. Unless you had extensive knowledge and/or quite a bit powerful in terms of magical energy, most spells were only the common household ones. Simple spells and such.</p><p>Snuffing out her light, Natalya stepped out into the brightness with Francis right behind her.</p><p>After her eyes adjusted to the change after being underground for so long, she saw that they were in a sizeable clearing. And to their amazing luck. The two boys, plus a new person, a girl, they had been following where here. Only several metres away from them. Francis glanced at her and she signalled that he could go.</p><p>"Stop right there!" He called. The group froze and slowly turned around. Ahhh, she recognized the blondie, Arthur’s brother; who was supporting the girl. Whom, for some reason, she also vaguely recognized. The red-head kid with the scar she didn't know, but he looked very unhappy.</p><p>"Hello, Sealand." She spoke, voice laced with annoyance. Sealand had been the only micronation other than Seborga in contact with the nations recently in the past 20 years. So just before the disasters died down. Nobody knew if the other micronations were alive or not, but this seemed to prove that just maybe they were.</p><p>Peter just frowned. "Ugh, why do you have to say that in such an irritating way? If you're going to use that tone you could at least use my human name." He looked to the redhead then back. "It's Peter by the way."</p><p>The ginger stepped forward with a serious look on his face. "And I am Ladonia. But you may call me Erland." Francis and Natalya both frowned. Just what do they think they were doing, giving them their human names? Plus who was that girl with them and why did she look so familiar? The boy, now known as Erland spoke up. "What do you want with us?"</p><p>Natalya and Francis exchanged looks. Francis strode forward briefly before halting. "Were you spying on us?" Erland stayed silent. "Now if it wasn't you, we'll let you go on your merry way. But if it was, you <em>will</em> have to come with us. And if we found out you lied…" It was left unsaid, but the threat was clear.</p><p>"And if we said nothing at all?" He asked with an edge to his voice. Francis stepped forward, hand going to the blade sheathed at his waist. Flame burst to life in Natalya's open palm.</p><p>"Then, we'll have to take you in by force.” There was a tense silence before he continued. “So, what will it be?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what do you think?<br/>Next chapter: Fight!</p><p>And as always, thanks for reading and love it when people comment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3 - Fight!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I tried writing a fight scene and it turned out okay. WE learn something about the girl, and Natalya should stop underestimating people.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3</strong>
</p><p>Erland automatically got into a fighting stance. He noticed that Peter did the same after sitting the girl they had found against an old tree stump. They both knew that they could never run away fast enough with her, but they didn't want to abandon her either, so they decided to stay and fight.</p><p>"Guess we're just going to have to fight you then," Erland said, drawing his sword. It was an authentic Viking age sword. Magical powers included. He was very proud of it, Sweden had given it on his birthday one year and he had kept it ever since. No matter how much he pretended to hate the man, he still cared for him.</p><p>Francis unsheathed his rapier. "En garde!" The two swordsmen clashed with a loud ring. Erland frowned, it would be interesting and possibly hard to fight someone with a very different fighting style than his own. Out of the cover of his eye, he could see Peter fending of Natalya's magical fireballs with flicks of his wand. He mentally sighed, knowing that Peter would be just fine. Amity would be pissed if he let Peter get hurt. With that knowledge, he turned his focus to his own battle.</p><hr/><p>Peter swiftly drew his wand as Belarus, or as she commonly went by, Natalya approached. He warily eyed the flames dancing in her hand. "So a battle of magic users is it?" She asked, coming to a standstill. The light of the fire reflecting off her eyes in a supernatural way. He furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>"Sure…" Suddenly he moved his hand so fast that it was hard to tell that he did. A light blue barrier flashed briefly as it came in contact with the brilliant flame of a fireball. He glared at his opponent. That had been aimed awful close to the girl they found. "Don't you dare bring her into this. She has nothing to with this fight."</p><p>"I'm surprised you manage to spot that. You've been taught well." Peter narrowed his eyes. "Let's see if you can handle this." She sent a barrage of fireballs at him, and Peter did his best to deflect them. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to get any offensive spells in.</p><hr/><p>Natalya had to admit, the kid wasn't half bad. He was able to deflect most, if not all, of her spells. She quickly glanced over to see how Francis was faring against that Erland kid. He seemed fine. Which meant that she could put all her effort into defeating this kid.</p><p>She smirked as she deftly launched another fireball at him. Natalya hadn't had this much excitement in a while. And she knew that if she continued her attack like this he could only stay on the defensive side. Meaning she didn't have to worry about any attacks from him.</p><p>Natalya decided to sneak a look at the girl. She wore a fuchsia dress of a very outdated style. Vastly different than the long black trench coat Natalya herself wore, with the skin-tight leather pants and cotton white blouse. There was something about them that seemed off, and she just could not quite place. Testing the girl, a little she shot a fireball in her direction. The girl startled when it landed close to her feet. Natalya scoffed. Go figure.</p><p>Then, seemingly out of the blue, the girl began to rise to her feet. Their eyes made contact for a brief second and Natalya felt a staggering amount of magical energy roll off the girl. She was so surprised that she stopped her attack and simply stared. Peter noticed this and turned to look. Natalya felt the wind start to pick up, she didn't like how this looked one bit.</p><hr/><p>She looked up at the battle waging around her. Peter fought a platinum blonde woman who was launching fireballs at him at incredible speeds. One that went off its target crashed into the ground near the girl's feet. She almost tipped over backwards from the startle. She clenched her fists tightly. She looked to her left and saw that the boy, whom she now knew as Erland, locked in a sword battle with a man with golden hair.</p><p>Suddenly the overwhelming desire to protect the two came over her. Slowly she began to rise to her feet. A breeze began to blow. Making her and everyone else's hair lightly whip around. The woman stopped her attacks and stared at the girl. Peter turned around and stared at her with awe in his eyes. The two swordsmen noticed this, their battle coming to a stand-still in curiosity as to what their companions were doing.</p><p>"This incredibly strong magical aura." The woman breathed. The wind picked up and rain clouds somehow got darker. "Just what are you?"</p><p>She paid no mind to what the woman was saying. She solely focused on the idea of protecting her helpers. Softly she said, "Leave them alone." The intruders frowned in confusion. So, she spoke louder, attempting to keep her voice level, "Leave them alone."</p><p>The man frowned, "I don't know who you are, but we can't just do that petite fille." Emotions coursed through her and she felt her feet lift off the ground.</p><p>"I said, "There was a dark tone to her voice. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Lightning struck the ground behind her. The wind swirled up, creating a whirlwind of leaves, branches, and anything else that got caught in its path. The two adults widened their eyes, turned heel, and ran. The girl thought she heard one yell "Tactical retreat!" Before she fell from the sky. The last thing she remembered before it all went dark was someone catching her in their arms and the promise that it was safe now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! I haven't updated in a while, haven't I? School just has been really weird lately, definitely not the high school experience that I was expecting. I was attending school in person but recently moved online because this province is stupid. heh.  Anyways, chapter 3 is a little bit short, but not as short as a future chapter. But short and sweet right? Yeah, maybe not sweet.</p><p>Once the holidays start, I'll definitely update more consistently seeing as I'll have more free time.</p><p>And remember folks: DO things that make you happy, even if it's only for 5 minutes. Take a break, I know it a stressful and scary time right now, but we will get through this together! Comment on what you've been doing to stay distressed during these times. Y'all amazing and Thank You!</p><p>-Star</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4 - Secrets and Discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A world meeting where the situation is discussed and you get to see who is alive or not.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Francis and Natalya ran as fast as they could back to the small town where the meeting was being held. It was safer to hold them in small towns so the meetings would not attract attention. The two friends slowed down when it came within view. "How did she do that!?" Francis demanded in a panic, out of breath. He didn't practice the magical arts but even he could sense the waves of power that the girl had released.</p><p> </p><p>“I, I don’t know.” She looked concerned, but also thoughtful. “But I feel like I recognized her from somewhere. From before this all started.” </p><p> </p><p>Francis was surprised, they rarely talked about the past anymore. About before the Change. The nations focused solely on the present and future. And now that he thought about it, he did feel like he recognized the girl. The dress, ribbon in blonde hair, and most especially, those eyes that weren’t quite green. Eyes that could see into your very soul if you were not careful.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “I do too, how odd.” He looked up towards the town hall where the meeting was taking place. By now it had started raining and he could feel the cold droplets hitting his face. They were lucky that there was no acid rain in this area. The Frenchman sighed in exhaustion. “Guess we better go in and inform them.” Natalya nodded.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Silence. That’s what happened when Francis and Natalya entered the conference room half an hour early. Which could only mean one thing? Something had happened. After what seemed like ages Arthur weakly spoke up before falling into a small coughing fit. “What happened?” It was the question that everyone had been dying to ask, but too afraid of what the answer might be.</p><p> </p><p>The two exchanged a look. “It's a bit hard to explain,” Francis told the assembled nations what had happened. The magic wielder that was with the micros sounded troubling. And the fact that they had made themselves known after 20 or so years of little to no contact was also a concern. Whether it had been on purpose or not, the fact that they were alive was both worrisome and reliving. Why would they keep themselves hidden?</p><p> </p><p>Arthur looked across the table where Lorenzo had put up his hand. "So, you're telling us that the micronations may be hiding something, including my fratello, and that there is this girl whom you both seem to recognize." The Italian had summed up the speech nicely. Arthur was still confused about several things though.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, " the Englishman interrupted. "From where did you recognize her, and how great was her magical energy exactly?"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Natalya wondered if she should tell them. Well, Arthur had already asked. "It was like nothing I have ever encountered before, except for when Arthur is in his Britannia Angel form. But the power was more, how should I say this." She paused to think. "Raw."</p><p> </p><p>Francis nodded in agreement. "Even I, who does not deal with magic, could sense the sheer power that came from her."</p><p> </p><p>There were several gasps from the nations. Hungary put her hand down on the table. "But how is that possible?" They shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"We don't know," Natalya admitted. "But if we described the girl, could one of you draw her?" Everybody exchanged looks. Slowly a hand went up.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, it looks like I'll be doing it. Unless Lorenzo wants to." The mentioned Italian frowned and narrowed his eye. </p><p> </p><p>"Fratello are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>Feliciano simply yawned. "Yeah, yeah." He pulled out a paper and pen. "Just hurry up and describe her already. Natalya was unsure but went ahead anyway. The Italian had sure changed in the past 200 years.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, she had…"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Roderich looked over Feliciano's shoulder at the complete drawing. "Oh."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The boy, a young teen, turned away from the window, pulling up the collar of his cloak so it would hide his face. Cerulean blue eyes looked out from under his hat. From the folds of his cloak, he pulled out a mahogany walking stick. Those fancy ones that rich people have. But his was simple, with only a sphere at the top engraved with some initials.</p><p> </p><p>"It's time." He whispered and tapped the stick on the ground three times. There was a woosh and the fluttering of his cloak. Then he was gone.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Feliciano sighed, why did he even still go to these meetings. Not like he was needed anyways. In a way, he supposed, he was acting a lot like Gilbert before he went and disappeared. "Must be out of habit, " he grumbled. Inspecting himself in the bathroom mirror.</p><p> </p><p>He had grown his hair out much longer and wore it like Yao. Wherever he was. Bangs hung over one eye, the visible one staring blankly at himself.</p><p> </p><p>Both hands gripped the rim of the sink. There was a slight cracking noise. Feliciano tore his hands away. He closed his eyes, breathing in. "Deep breaths Feli. Don't show emotion."</p><p> </p><p>Eyes shot open, flashing pure white for a moment. "After all, you aren't a nation anymore."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So. I've had the next 3 chapters written for months but forgot I had written them. Talk about embarrassing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and any guesses on who the mysterious boy is?<br/>-Star</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, what do you think? Y'all probably wondering where I got this idea from. Well, it mostly stemmed from the idea of "What if it was the apocalypse but with magic?" Please leave comments it helps motivate and inspire me.<br/>-Star</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>